A Legend's Secret
by PhantomGalaxy13
Summary: The Shepherds face their greatest challenge yet!..Getting lost in a library. While waiting for help Robin, Chrom, (and Kellam) Examine an enigmatic book... With a familiar symbol: A rainbow colored ball with a cross on it.
1. Chapter 1: Community Service

**Hey everyone and welcome to my first story! -cricket noises-  
**

**I'd like to point out somethings before I start the story: **

**1. Disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters they all belong to intelligent systems and nintendo please support the official release. **

**2. This chapter is short i might plan to wirte more in later chapters but then again I'm testing the waters.**

**3. I'm going to try my best to keep characters- well in character but there may be some OOC for the sake of some lame jokes and or attempt at witty writing and I do Emphasize attempt. **

**4. I would like to thank you all for taking your time choosing and reading my st- *doges rotten tomato* alright fine that was the last point anyway here is the freakin story.**

* * *

Chapter one: Community Service

It was a normal day in the kingdom of Ylisse-

* * *

Author: Nah to boring do something else.

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night-

* * *

Author: HECK NO! Screw it go back to the original.

* * *

It was a normal day in the kingdom of Yilsse, yet the air of the day seemed to seep of relaxation. Many of the Shepherds decided to gather around the grand halls of the kingdom and simply hang out.

However, someone wasn't there with them enjoying time with his friends and family. Here he is seen in a library, not just any library mind you, but Yilsse's Grand Library! One could almost see frustration, impatience, and annoyance in his face, traits that do not fit a master tactician, though here lies poor Robin pulling his hair as he tries to organize and catalog **every** historical article and book the wondrous *coughstadiumsizedcough* library had to offer.

"…Augggggh! I can't believe this! I'm not even half-way in the first checklist! How many blasted books do I have to go thorough!? –inhales- Alright calm down just continue on this work and maybe I'll have time to hang out with everyone else. Robin can do this." Robin expressed.

"Ha! I haven't seen you this battered since the others tried to take away the roster from you"

Robin turned to see his best friend and king of Yilsse, Chrom smiling and holding an odd book.

"Chrom? When did you get here?" Robin became more relaxed after seizing this conversation as a break from potential mental collapse.

"Actually I came here a little earlier but it took me around seven minutes to get here and find you even with the directions of Gerald. (the librarian)"

"Ah I see so you just found me?"

"Well to be honest I found you a little earlier but I was cut off by the sound of an enraged tactician and the best 3rd person motivation speech I heard today."

"…"

"Ha ha! I'm sorry Robin, but I never really get the chance to one up you in a witty comeback"

"Well why are you here? Are you just here to rub it in my face and make me regret dumping some of my paper work on you last week?"

"Actu- Wait that was you who had all the paper work on fruit trade dumped on me?!"

"…No"

"-sigh- The real reason why we're here is that we couldn't really have fun without our good friend."

"Wait…we're?" Robin looked around him; in his view he glanced around Kellam's area but didn't seem to spot him. "I don't see anyone. (Hey Robin? Uh Captain?)"

Chrom also hasn't realized that poor Kellam was right behind him and simply answered Robin "We all came in here to get you, but then when we got in we remembered how big the library actually is and asked Gerald where you were. I could have sworn they were following me. (I followed you sir.) Guess they all got lost including me. I was just wandering around after the 4th tragedy-romance column and found you here."

"Wait Romance? Tragedy? I thought I was in the History Columns."

"You know now that I think of it. I was passing that romance section yet i found my self in Selenology files columns, Animal skinning topics, and other random topics as I came here."

"Woah-woah hold on there for a minute, when Gerald showed me in here we had to go through a few Children Books sections, and a Horror Folklore Archives to get here."

"Isn't there more than one way to get to this area of the library?"

"What directions did he give you to get to me?"

"..." Chrom pondered a bit, realizing and connecting recent events with what Robin said earlier " It- it was confusing but I know he didn't mention anything about Kids books or Horror stories..(I heard something about bear dissection and biology.) but he seemed to know exactly what he was talking about."

"You know before coming here I heard rumors that when some people volunteer here they mysteriously vanish for weeks only later to be found by Gerald, near at the verge of mental insanity and an almost ludicrous fear of libraries. They kept muttering _maze, maze, get me out of here!_"

"Ar-are you saying that we might be lost and trapped in a maze!?"

"Only one way to find out!" Robin runs of in a random direction from his table desk as Chrom (and Kellam) stare at the direction he left only to hear gasping and wheezes from Robin as he came from a different side of the area. "-gasping looks up and sees Chrom and finally notices Kellam- Kellam when did you get here?"

"Huh? Kellam where did you come from?"

"I've been following you the whole time sir."

"What really?"

After a moment in Kellam explaining how long he was actually there the trio had realized and accepted one thing: They were lost.

"At least Gerald knows where we are he might get us out of this though who knows how long before he decides to check up on me."

"Oh sir I have been meaning to ask where did you get that book? I haven't seen you actually pick up one on our way here."

"What weren't you there when Gerald told me to hand this book to Robin when I see him?"

"No sir I remember Gerald only telling us the confusing directions on how to get to Robin."

"Chrom, let me see the book." Chrom hands the White leathered belt strapped book to Robin Who carefully inspected it: A clean, thick, yet strangely light book with an odd symbol in the front a simple circle with a cross on it, the middle of the cross being in the lower left of the circle, and it was brightly colored like a rainbow.

Before Robin could open the mysterious book the trio heard a loud tumble right behind Kellam.

* * *

**Well that's it the end of my first chapter kinda cheesy to end in a cliffhanger but its all part of my Evil plan to rule da world! (step -8 of 523 complete) **

**So that is it for now I'll see if i can post as quick as once a week though I still am new to this so I'll see how this works out.**

**Post note: Done re-editing for now might add more a little later. **

**Even though there is some heavy hints to a ssb and fire emblem cross over im not putting it under there, my reason for this is that I wont be going into detail of the characters in awakening leaving people, who if read from the ssb wouldn't understand it yet.  
**

**Though ill think a bout it a little more later.**

**Well thank you, please comment and review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Lets gather around

**Hello everyone! Im back and almost 5 days ahead of schedule! Why you ask? Apparently once an idea starts in my head it keeps going for a while i had found out i had already written chapter 2 right after chapter one! **

**Speaking of Which i may plan to re write or edit chapter 1 a little i didn't like some loose writing i did there compared to this chapter.**

**but oh well *claps hands and Lucina poofs into his couch- wait why is she on the tv?***

**Lucina: How?- Wha-**

**me: Lucina Do the disclaimer for me would ya?**

**Lucina:(in a hypnotic state) PG-13 does not own these, characters they belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems please support the official release.**

**me:Well that's swell! better return you, a hypnotized Lucina that will obey my EVERY command is pretty useless after she does the disclaimer.**

***snaps fingers***

* * *

Chapter 2: Let's gather around the campfire

Chrom, Kellam, and Robin turned to the sound of the fall only to find- The Cookie Monster?!

* * *

Author: Hunh?! Oh crap sorry was watching Sesame Street with my nephew, here let me change that…

* * *

Chrom, Kellam and Robin turned to the sound of the fall only to find a fallen Priam under a pile of books-no encyclopedias- with a concerned Say'ri and a slightly amused Tiki.

Robin dumfounded started to ask "What happened to him?" while noticing the odd z-shape Priam's left arm was forming.

Say'ri sighed and said "Fie, Sir Priam thought the weight of the books could help increase his strength if he carried many of them for the rest of the day, though as odd the idea seemed, he gathered as many the books as he could and asked Lady Tiki to put more books on the top of what he was already carrying." She knelled down and tried to push away a massive book on top of Priam, with the title "World's Longest Sentence! (More than Ten Million words!)"

Tiki justified with her actions by simply saying "I-I..uh didn't want to make him feel bad if I had said otherwise. Still though even as a dragon I couldn't find anyone in these endless corridors of books. I am glad we found you again Chrom and I see you found Robin as well. (Hello? Lady Tiki? You also see me right?)Robin you seem exhausted, did the others try to take the roster again?" She seemed worried until her eyes drifted towards the book he was holding, suddenly having an empty look in her eyes almost as if she was hypnotized by the book.

"!? My Lady? What is the matter?"

"Hey!? Tiki! Wake Up! Snap out of it!"

Chrom yelled which seemed to work as Tiki Shook her head. Everyone (but Priam) sighed in relief.

"Are you ok Lady Tiki?" Kellam a bit desperate for attention tried to talk in a Jamaican accent- what? Just because there is no Jamaica there doesn't mean they can accidently and coincidently talk in an accent that exists in our plane of existence..right?- which seemed to work as both Say'ri and Tiki turned their attention to him

"I am fine sir Kellam… Were you always there?"

"Yes Milady"

Robin looked at the book for a moment and back to Tiki. "Lady Tiki does this symbol look familiar to you?" Robin shows the book to her and she immediately tilts her head and responds.

"No… but it gives me a strong sense of… nostalgia…"

"D-did some..e sa.._Strong!_" a loud and triumphant Priam burst out of the bookalanche looking fierce and invincible…. Until he fell face first the floor "Ow.." Chrom helped him on to the seat and work table Robin was on early on.

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it, just as I won't mention how I saw your arms and legs bend in seven directions"

"Yea" Priam agreed, as he stared at how his hand was still in rock and roll symbol despite his attempts at controlling it. "But I'm still alive and moving, so it is all thanks to-"

Robin cut him off before he could start "I think you should take it easy Priam, most of the books landed on your chest, your lungs could have been hit, better rest for now."

Priam could only look at his hand in confusion as to why his hand made the Vulcan salute without him noticing.

Robin returned the train of thought "What did you mean by nostalgia Tiki?"

"I immediately thought of Mar-Ma I mean King Marth when I laid eyes on the book."

Chrom was surprised; the book had the essence of one of the most if not the most famous hero in history, a man even Chrom had idolized as a child, yet the symbol of the book confused him to no end. What is that symbol? How does it tie to the Hero King? I wish I asked Gerald what he knew about the book before he entrusted it to me… come to think of it why did he trust it to me? There are others more capable of taking care of books than me but… did he know I would get to him first? No I probably am overthi-

"Father!"

Everyone looked to the south of the room to find Luarent, Owain, Yen'fey, and Lucina who seemed relieved. (even Yen'fey but quickly changed back to his normal stern look)

"Fascinating, I was sure we were going the wrong way when we passed by old magic tomes section. –looks around- wait the history section? This is the most disorganized yet grand library I have ever come across. Hmm..maybe me and mother could formulate a map later." Luarent over-analyzed.

"Alas Good Comrades! We have found our beloved hero: Robin Slayer of Evil!" Proclaimed Owain as he pointed to Robin "Slayer summon all your might to unsummon the rest of us from this maze of starvation! So we may all feast till the end of days!"

Everyone but Owain sighed, then Robin stated "The only plan I have right now is to wait for Gerald. –Sighs- HOW IN NAGA'S NAME DOES HE KNOW HOW TO NOT GET LOST HERE!"

The loud shout frightened his allies but Chrom quickly calmed his friend "look at the bright side at the rate things are going everyone will end up here sooner or later I just hope it's before Gerald comes to find us."

"Well then while waiting for everyone else.." Robin undid the button on the book "I guess it is about time we figured out what this book was."

As Robin undid the button strap something amazing happened: Both Falchoins started to resonate for an instant but then just as suddenly died down.

* * *

**Well thats it for chapter 2! (yes step -9 of 623 complete! I'm almost there!) now for those smart readers that figured out what the book could be... I'm sure you would have recognized immediately after reading my summary! for those that haven't yet never fear! im going to finally reveal what it is next chapter! thank you, please comment and review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Open it already!

**Me: Another Quick Upload?! NO! I can't have people have expecting me to update often, Quick Validar change the subject!**

**Validar: -gagged, tied, and maimed- mphflge!**

**Me:-sigh- Your right Validar I am sad right now.**

**Validar:-also stripped of all magic- tmfghle!**

**Me: I noticed another new story that was released around the same time as mine yet more people seemed more interested in it than my story. Why is it because I didn't have an avatar that made me look lazy? (zxlghfmb!) No, then why?**

**Validar: -trashing around in his chair- lndhgfobhfgvkjue!**

**Me: -gasp- Your right Vali! People in fanfiction are usually more interested in shipping! And since I lack romance writing skills- yet mind you- I would be less popular with viewers than other people who ship strait, yaoi, or even yuri!**

**Validar: -exhausted- frgmp?**

**Me: -in tears- You're Right Vali! I should stick to what I have and just like a pokemon, I will evolve in time –sniff sniff- beautiful, too beautiful are your words, master deceiver. –Blows nose on tissue-**

**Validar: -looks at audience then shrugs-**

**Me: alright this went long enough say the Disclaimer Vali!**

**Validar: …**

**Me: you forgot? It simple just say:**

**I own nothing and all characters belong to Nintendo and respective companies. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Jusgedonwitit

After the light faded down, both Lucina and Chrom immediately checked their Falchoins.

"What was that?" Lucina asked as she inspected the majestic blade: it seemed as though the blade was normal-as normal as any magic, holy, and ancient anti dragon blade could be- "I did not imagine that, right father?"

"Yes but the odd thing it happened as soon as Robin opened the strap of the book…"

Robin eyed the book; he then attempted to open the book itself, everyone in the room waited in anticipation to what mysteries the book held…

And waited and waited…

And waited…

Then sneezed then waited a little more…

Until Priam, who still sat on the chair with an unmovable arm making an L shape on his forehead, said.

"What are you waiting for?! Open it already!"

"I can't it won't budge!"

PG-13: Wait a sec… hey! The first chapter that doesn't have a typo intro or fourth wall mistake! Wohoo!

Robin suddenly opened the book with such force, that out from book came.. A RED NYAN CAT?!

PG-13: -face on desk, bangs head on desk several times then lifts head to show squished red blood on his forehead- I just had to say something. Didn't I?

"WHAT?!" everyone (but Yen'fey and Robin) screamed.

"Here!" Robin tosses it to Chrom "You Try Opening It!"

Chrom tried to open the book but it wouldn't budge. "Wha- Is this glued together or what?" Despite the fierce king being able to fell countless men stronger than him, even the mighty Walhart, the blue Exalt was unable to even show a sign of tear or damage from the book as he tried to pry it open.

Seeing his captain, who got bested by a book, Kellam decided to try his luck and open the book himself. He ended up crouching in pain as some of the armor he wore around his hands dented inward and cut of circulation in his fingers.

Unfortunately despite being a fetal position, poor Kellam was forgotten again as Say'ri picked up the book and also tempted the wrath of the book by opening it. She was lucky and only ended up frustrated. Though one would swear the last word she said wasn't her usual "Fie" accent, word..thing…

Yen'fey was the next vict- I mean poor soul to try opening the invincible book. He wasted no time at all, unsheathing a killing edge to force the book open- wait why did Gerald let them all carry weapons into the… you know what screw it.- What happened next surprised everyone: the book didn't break at all in fact; Yen'fay had tossed it in the air, grabed his blade and side slashed the book, but instead of it being cut it, flew away at remarkable speed right towards Priam's arm, which had now formed a thumbs up, and slammed from his hand into his mouth and pressed into his face!

Poor Priam was knocked out again only with the imagery of him sucking his thumb, not a fine image for the Radiant Hero's Descendant.

Owain was the next to challenge the "Keeper of Mysteries" as he called it, yet he spent more time with a monologue on how he and the book were in an epic stare down, than actually trying to open the blasted thing.

"..And after the defeat of the giant scorpion guardian was I allowed access to the secrets of the maze! Yet unbenounced to our valiant hero, there was one last task for him to do! The secret had been sealed in a form of puzzle preventing even those with great might from harnessing the powerful secret. The mysterious keeper must challenge the hero's cunning, patience, and knowledge before earning the right of pow-"

Unable to stand more of Owain's role-playing, Luarent grabbed the book from him, and unlike the rest previous users looked around it for a while. He was trying to find out what the book was yet the more he looked, the more baffled he seemed. He analyzed how the book actually seemed normal yet despite being slashed and dropped earlier, which came to the conclusion that there was a very powerful spell for the book to act the way it did. Luarent could only exhale as he gave the book to Lucina and state the magic was one of the finest seals he had seen, so fine in fact; it may not even be of this world.

Lucina held the book in her arms, just like Tiki, she seemed mystified by the book and once again tired to open the book the result: The book almost opened! Key-word: almost. She was able to lift the cover off the first page only for it to immediately close shut. "Hey I opened it!" She seemed quite proud over doing more than most of her close friends and family.

"Yes, however it closed immediately." Robin noted. "Hmm… I wonder why it actually opened for a sec?"

Lucina was going to give the book to Tiki, but a loud noise came from the northwestern area of the group.

"Ah! Chrom! There you are! The Teach was wondering how you got lost from the rest of the pack!" Vaike entered in with Stahl and Inigo right behind him

"Finally! Ladies allow me to comfort you of any fear, and anxiety this blasted maze has Inflicted upon you by offering my servi-" Inigio was cut off as he spotted Priam in the floor sucking his thumb. "What happened to him?"

Lucina sighed and shoved the book onto Ingio, saying "This book did it to him; we are all trying to open it would you like to try?"

Now, despite being asked by the beautiful Lucina, something odd happened with Ingio. He looked around him and even though there were only a few people staring at him, he instantly tensed up and his shyness took over and overwhelmed him… Basically the poor guy fainted at the center of attention with the small audience.

While Kellam (who was able to remove his gauntlets thanks to no one) was taking care of both Ingio and Priam; Vaike held the book in his arms, bragging on how he will open the book.

"Let the Teach show ya how it's done Chrom boy!" Vaike then tried to open the book, as he did a spectacle worthy of the circus occurred; Vaike wasted no time and used all of his might top open it. His muscle veins where showing, he was sweating like crazy, and it seemed like his eyes were going to pop out of his face and it might have too.

Though Vaike was known for his fierce endurance and strength, he overlooked one thing: every athlete and even warriors always have to warm-up their muscles to prevent muscle pull up/cramps and for Vaike to spend up all his might and strength without at least a proper stretch, all his muscles ended up tightening quickly and cramping up causing him to fall in pain yet stuck in the same postion trying to open the book because of muscle stiffness.

"I hope a healer comes here soon" Robin said "This book is doing more damage to all of us than any force of evil we have faced." He picked up the book and gave it to Stahl, after he and Kellam moved Vaike with Ingio and Priam.

Stahl held the book, he looked at it frightened at what it has done to one of the most skilled fighter, Priam; the hero descendent was left sucking his thumb. Vaike one of the strongest in the army, failed to open the book and rather than opening it the book closed off his muscles and left him in an unmovable state for who know how long. And he viewed the luckier of his allies there: Yen'fey was seeming to look at his blade and practicing his swing, as if his failure to dent the book secretly shamed the Blade Legend. Despite other examples like Lucina and Luarent, Stahl became afraid of the book and carefully reached for the corner and tried to pull it off the first page. But as soon as he did he immediately tossed the book away and it landed near the feet of… Aversa?

"Ah there you are Robin I swear the librarian gave us directions to enter the risen sightings articles and then move through the sentient theories."

"Risen sightings? But he said something about Tuagel interviews and Golem research."

The rest took a look at Aversa's group; the one who spoke just after her was Nah being confused to no end, even though she had finally re grouped with the others she still didn't like being lost; now more surprising of the group was Sully who was being carried by Nah as if she had collapsed from earlier.

Chrom asked "What happened to Sully?"

Aversa replied "A little while back she was starting to get frustrated of being lost and decided to break through the columns of books, she charged at one of them with her spear but it didn't do anything, not even a scratch on some of the books, she did it a second time but with much force, the result: two of the largest books, I had seen fell right on top of her and even snapped the steel lance she had with her, the odd thing though was the books didn't match the section, the first one had the title _How to gather one million rocks in two hundred years!_ The second book was called _World's Largest Sentence volume 2. See grammar's greatest loophole/failure!_"

Robin and Chrom were in shock. They realized that this library was out to get them, while they continued to worry about the others safety, Aversa picked up the book.

"My! This is a finely crafted seal on this book." She then took out her tome, went througha few pages then used a dark spell to open the book but her magic was easily dispelled. "… ! Ahh! That's interesting…"

Say'ri quickly asked "What is it lady Aversa?"

"Dispite being one of the most well crafted seals I have seen it has a simple function: it only allows the owner of the book to open it."

"So only Gerald can open it?" Tiki asked, and then Aversa shook her head.

"No the magic of this book is old, dare I say as old as Falchion, whoever the owner was he or she is dead."

"… !" After pondering for a second Robin had figured out something "Guys I know who the owner is!"

His words were like that of a prophet, and instantly-kinda- Sully, Priam, Ingio, and Vaike slowly regained control over their bodies to see and hear the revelation Robin was about to give.

"Who is it Robin?" Chrom asked.

"This book belonged to King Marth!"

Everyone else was in shock yet it made sense, well for those who were there early, Tiki said she felt a nostalgic presence in the book, Lucina almost opened the book probably because she took his name once and the seal confused her in that instant, and the last hint was with Aversa saying how old the book actually is.

"That is great we solved the mystery" Noted Luarent "However that simply means that we can't open this book anymore"

Robin smirked "Actually Luarent, Aversa said it had to recognize the owner, and with Lucina a little earlier the spell can be fooled…"

Owain was excited he knew where this was going "Slayer of Evil has thou a way to solve this fiendish puzzle!?"

Robin pulled out a card from his cloak the Einherjar Card: Prince Marth.

Aversa smiled and gave Robin the book and then he summoned the reflection of the great legend.

"You called Sir Robin?" The Aura ghost asked.

"Could you open this book please?"

"Alright."

Everyone there waited in tension as the ghost reached for the book, every small movement towards opening the book made everyone (but the phantom) tense and then the spell was at last undone, as the ghost had opened up the cover from the first page! He returned the opened book to Robin and said "Here you are sir" then he returned to the card.

Robin wasted no time, he quickly moved away the intro paper and went immediately to the first page no sooner that he did, a bright light shone from the book blinding everyone.

When it subsided everyone looked around and they found themselves… outside?

"What is going on?!" Chrom yelled inspecting his surroundings; they seemed to be on the castle grounds but it looked different somehow.

"Robin where is the book?" Asked Lucina as everyone turned to him, she was right the book was gone!

"I Had it with me I swe-" Robin was cut off buy the sound of two pairs of footsteps coming down to the grounds.

Everyone gasped at what they saw; two men walking down!

… Well what if I told you one of those guys was Prince Marth himself!

Suddenly a voice filled the sky yet everyone but the two men seemed to hear

_Kris was worried, he kept explaining to me about the rumors of how my friend Hardin had become a tyrant._

"What dark sorcery is this?!" Even Yen'fey was confused and frightened to what was happening.

Then the two figures walked right by the group not noticing them at all, When Chrom decided to catch their attention, his hand phased through Marth's shoulder!

He looked at his hand "What in Blazes is going on!?"

* * *

"_I'm telling you sir maybe we should send a messenger to see if Lord Hardin will deny these rumors" The man assumed to be Kris said._

"_Kris I am just as worried about these rumors as you, but I have to trust King Hardin he is my good friend. I don't believe him to be even capable of what the rumors say." Marth replied._

"_That maybe milord but-" Kris suddenly froze._

"_Kris? Kris?!" Marth ran over to his friend._

* * *

"I-I think this a secret journal" Muttered Robin

Chrom surprised then asked "What?!"

"That narration in the sky earlier it's the same voice of Marth!"

Lucina was in awe "This is a Journal?! Are we Inside the Book?!"

"I don't know! Maybe?! I just don't under- hey… Is Marth looking at our direction?" Robin said.

Everyone looked toward the legend, he was staring at them, or at least in their general direction yet he seemed afraid.

_Was my eyes deceiving me? Had I gone mad? Why was there a large, floating, white hand in front of me?!_

The narration had scared the Shepherds as they all slowly looked up behind them…

Nah was the first to scream, everyone else either drew their weapons or stood in gapping awe of what appeared before-er above them- A gaint, disembodied, and right hand, floated slowly to the legend and it spoke!

* * *

"_Are you Prince Marth?" The hand spoke yet it no mouth it almost seemed it was in all of their minds._

_Marth unsheathed Falchion "Who-What are you? What have you done to my Friend? W-wh- What are you?!"_

_The hand… snapped himself (?) and suddenly Falchion was back in its sheath. "Calm down" the hand spoke again._

_Marth suddenly knew this… thing was capable of great magic he calmed down and asked "Who are you?"_

_The Hand floated a little closer before finally introducing itself._

"_My Name Is __**Master Hand**__."_

* * *

**And Scene! This was kinda long compared to the others, though it is obvious I'm going to have to write more next time for you people to be satisfied.**

**Also now that it's finally revealed I can now put this under a cross over file. I thought about not putting in under a cross over file first but then as I kept looking, I was going over the entire (melee and) brawl story, going to try and Marth pov both stories.**

**It was exciting writing this chapter, the next one might actually take longer to write and plan but I had fun.**

**Well that is all the author notes for now so please comment and review.**

**Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4: Green vs Blue

**Scene: in a bathroom with no door.**

**Me: Heyo! Everyone, thank you for reading this far into the story! Sorry for the delay in upload, comparing to the last one, but I got sick so sorry when this comes out kinda late. Now you're all probably wondering why I am trapped here? It's all simple really; it's a gimmick to attract more readers! *claps hands and Walhart appears next to him***

**Walhart: *is reading a piece of paper* Quite the interesting idea you have…**

**Me: You see I got this idea from Batman: Under The Red Hood, really good movie! Now without spoiling too much; Batman chases the bad guy into crashing a bathroom window from another building, there they have a fight and while the fight pans out there is no door in the bathroom… until Batman punches the bad guy so hard he makes a new door for the place! So Walhart and I are going to reenact this awesome sequence! Now I know what some of you who watched it are thinking; wasn't the bad guy beaten to a pulp before this? And only the punch was like the cherry on top of the fight scene? Well despite the amount… of pain… I… Walhart! I changed my mi- *is being choked***

**Walhart: Heh- AAAAGUHH! *uses me to open up a door out* My, what a lovely day. *Walks out and disappears***

**Me: *moans and is horribly disfigured, so much in fact, I have been censored to prevent the younger audience from being scared and traumatized* *coughs blood* Th-the disclaim…disclaimer! *faints***

**I own nothing all characters belong to Nintendo and Respective companies please support the official release.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Scene Jumping; Ain't It Grand?

Meanwhile… In the (Maze of Torture) Grand Library. Gerome, Morgan, Cherche, and Severa entered in the recently emptied room.

"That's odd" questioned Cherche "I could have sworn I heard voices and saw a flash of light in this area"

"It was probably this blasted library playing tricks on us." cursed Gerome. Apparently the poor fellow was unfortunately dragged through the library when his mother stopped by to read several books on wyvern mating in 4 different columns. He could have swore it took days for her to finish reading just one, had it not been for a window they had passed by still showing daylight. He also had to suffer through Moragn's idea of collecting books on almost everything; from bear meat cooking, tactical advances, even the obviously fake how to regain memory pamphlet drawn by a 2 year old.

Since she couldn't carry all of those books guess who had to do it?

That's right: Severa

…and then she dragged Gerome into helping her.

Oh and by help I mean transfer the entire load to him.

So there stood pack-mule Gerome holding a dozen books from Morgan, a dozen more from his own mother, and of course he was still able to spot Severa sneak several books in his pile which had an odd topic of how to impress your mother.

He really couldn't handle anymore books, but to the masked man's grief, he heard Morgan get excited.

"Wow look at this one!" Morgan took a book from the top of a pile of encyclopedias and other heavy and big books. "The World's Longest Sentence!"

"That sounds like a lame book" complained Severa, but interestingly got curious.

"What is it about?"

"Let's see… I think it's about a world with advance technology that turned houses, and carriages to metal and how there are no kingdoms but governments and… oh this sounds fancy something called the United Sates"

"Ugh sounds boring" mentioned Severa.

Gerome put his pile down and saw how big and heavy the book actually looked.

"Morgan I am not carrying anymore books! Especially that one!"

Morgan pouted "Meanie" she simply said and caught with the corner of her eye, an open white book. Like a moth to a flame she raced toward it and touched the book.

The book just as earlier, shone brightly and its light swallowed the four new participants.

And just as it ended, another group came in: Yarne, Sumia, and Virion literally entered the room by stumbling in.

Let us replay the scene before hand shall we?

We see Sumia and Virion walking ahead of Yarne, the latter of the group stopping behind to pick up a colorful looking book in their column. Unfortunately for Yarne, when he took the colorful book out all the colors opened their eyes…

And looked at him.

You see among the rumors of the library, it was said that hidden rodents and insects had gained odd evolution mutation. Giving another reason for scholars to spend their time in the library hoping to come across rare specimens and dissect them.

The rare mutations which Yarne had come had come across was a rare hive of blood sucking, chameleon bees; and having no proper meal in a while, swarmed and stung misfortunate Yarne.

Yarne was frightened and panicked and ran at insane speeds away from (heart of) the swarm. Though oddly enough, the moment he looked back to see if he lost those mutated mistakes of life, he rammed into Virion who was about to go down some stairs.

Silly me I forgot to mention; the stairs were 2 miles down to first floor.

Hmm?

Sumia?

Oh right, coincidently she happened to trip towards the stairs the exact moment Yarne rammed into Virion. Even more interesting is that this time, she tripped over the edge of a carpet more than sixteen inches away from either of her feet.

How'd she do that?

So now we find all three unfortunate souls unconscious and on top of each other; Virion bottom, Yarne middle, and Sumia at the top, all out cold.

Looks like there won't be any other group coming for a while so let us return to the major group and see how things are going for them.

Apparently not well.

At first glance from far away, it looks like a bunch of headless chickens running into each other in some ruins.

In a different angle, we see the current Shepherds panicking over a floating isle trying to avoid exploding bombs.

Guess it is time to use the flashback button again.

* * *

"_My Name Is __**Master Hand**_"

_**~The Being known as Master Hand boggled my mind, it easily had powers that rivaled that of even Medeus- no Medeus did not have the power to stop time with such ease. At least I knew it was friendly otherwise I would have been dead already.~**_

"_What do you wish to talk to me about Master Hand?" _(Robin: WHAT IN BLAZES IS THAT?!)

(Chrom: Robin Calm Down!) _The powerful being bowed, (?) "I am here to offer you a business deal"_

"_Excuse me?" The Hero-King was baffled. Why was some all powerful being interested in currency or business?_

"_Allow me to explain; I am a host of a unique fighting tournament, a tournament that is allowed to defy the laws of time and space, to gather great heroes from different worlds. In this tournament you have gained my attention, a skilled and noble Prince who has retained his character despite harsh childhood trauma."_

_**~How did he know that?~**_

"_How did you know that?" Marth asked._

"_It is in my best interest, to know someone before conducting business. Now if challenging some other world's finest doesn't suit you, which I don't believe will, I offer you an experience like no other; to meet with these heroes and learn of their adventures, you may find kindled spirits with them. You will also see exotic worlds far beyond the imagination limited here in your world, and if that is not enough we can offer exquisite food from the best of the best to try out."_

"_I am honored you chose me but, I am not interested, tempting it may sound to compare my story to other heroes. I have other problems to deal with-"_

"_You will not technically leave."_

"… _Excuse me?" __**~He had caught my interest.~**_

"_As you can plainly see I have control over time as I do have control over space. If you come with me, I promise to return you to this exact moment in your timeline. You have no fear of dying or being mortally wounded under my care."_

_**~He had given me the chance of a lifetime, to go beyond the cosmic bounds and meet others in a different plane, he had promised I wouldn't be harmed and would return me immediately back. I could not even feel suspicious because the air around Master Hand was that of a majestic being. I looked to Kris; I wondered what he would do… So far the hand was right; my life had been hardship and guilt since childhood and even now when I have finally achieved peace, a dark shadow looms in the distance. In a strange and weird way this was the closest I could come to a vacation, to clear my mind and finally enjoy myself. My next words changed my life forever.~**_

"_Alright I accept your terms"_

"_Well Spoken" and with that he snapped his fingers (?)_

* * *

It was all black now the projections showed Master Hand and Marth, standing still, it seems like the book gave time to those who needed time, to rethink things.

"Unbelievable" Say'ri broke the silence.

"I had no idea Mar-Mar felt so haunted by guilt, I had thought he had finally gotten over it." Tiki stared at her old friend.

"To be honored the chance to be free of your guilt- no- the chance to actually have it healed is something that of a miracle, I am envious" Yen'fey said in respect.

"The thing I envy is him fighting other heroes from other worlds." Said Priam "Imagine it: their style of fighting, potential superpowers and each second a battle anew!" He raised his fist in the air. Trying to hide the fact he still couldn't control his hand, though being a fist now made things a little easier.

"Not only a legendary hero in our world, but a contender among others as well, he never ceased to astound me" Chrom proudly said, now more than ever, thankful for being his descendent.

"This defies all forms and research in psychics of magic! A magical nexus of that much power, be it cosmic or ancient, could not possibly be able to bend time and space with such little effort! And the form of sentience seems far more advanced that of humans already… this is quite the outstanding find!" Luarent was absolutely amazed at the hand.

"Wow he was picked all the way from another world, Lucky" Kellam folded his arms and bent down his head comparing such an event to his everyday life.

"I wonder what type of people the other heroes are?" pondered Lucina "Are they all great people like King Marth?"

"They must be like majestic people able to fell armies with their mere draw of their weapon, Imagine what awesome splendor being in the presence of such a collection could do to the puny mortal mind!" Owain was having a nerdgasm.

"I wonder if there are any beautiful heroines as well. I can only imagine such exotic beauties that they have to offer." Ingio was back folks, ready to have his hopes and dreams to be destroyed just as quickly as it came.

"I'm kind of interested on what type of food they have" wondered Stahl as he started to drool a little, thinking of some better version of his favorite food.

"They're probably nothing compared to Teach" Vaike bragged as he flexed his muscles… only to quickly cave in because he had not completely healed from the cramps.

Aversa stared at the hand "Time and space huh? I wonder if it can change it too…" a hint of sadness and hope could be found in this sentence.

"And here I thought manaketes were amazing creatures" Nah was also part of the group that was astounded by the hand.

"Ok anyone wanna fill in to as why we're in some black nowhere with a Einherjar and some floating disembodied hand?!" needless to say everything was going fast for poor Sully, since she woke up.

"I would also like that explanation"

Everyone turned behind them to see a distressed Gerome, an infatuated Cherche, a trying to being brave faced Severa (she was almost in tears by pure fear),and a completely oblivious Morgan.

"There you are father! No wonder we couldn't find you, you were all in this cool place the whole time!" Morgan believed.

"Morgan that's not what happened, and how did you get here?" Robin was just having one of those days.

"She touched some white book on a table and next thing we know where in… where ever this place is!" Gerome was very tired.

"My, that hand looks so adorable! I wonder if it will make a good toy for Minerva?" Cherche wondered.

"Ado-adorable?! It's Scary! Wel- I-I mean to you fools…" Her knees were shaking and she was behind Cherche.

Robin was going to explain things to them but suddenly a voice reappeared in the sky.

* * *

_**~What was taking him so long?~**_

"_I' sorry about the wait I needed some things to be setup_ _before your arrival apparently my brother, screwed up the announcement and is just now getting things done." The Hand spoke_.

Oddly enough the talking, floating hand surprised the four newcomers or three because Severa fainted (Severa is out of usable insults. Severa whited out.)

"_You have a brother?" __**~In hindsight hands do usually come in pairs.~**_

"_Yes, first time he is helping me host this tournament… he is not doing well."_

"_What do yo-"_

"_Wait getting out of topic. The real reason we are here is so that I can explain the rules of fighting in this tourney space."_

_**~Rules? Why was he explaining the rules? Wait does that mean?!~**_

_The Hero-King seemed surprised (again, seriously what do you expect if you start your day agreeing to be in another cosmic fighting tournament with a giant, reality bending hand?) "You're having me fight right now?!"_

"_Yes it is how we welcome all newcomers! Now since this a completely new world you'll need to understand the rules of physics in this tourney." He snapped his fingers and the area turned into a flying platform floating fast in the horizon._

_=Final Destination (melee)=_

"_Now to keep things fair and to challenge our heroes, some of their skills and powers have been left behind in their world, for example: your Falchion can no longer heal you as long as you're here."_

"Hey does that go for our Falchions as well?" Chrom looked at his Falchion.

"I don't think- I'm not sure." Robin answered.

*Gulp* "That is a long way down…" Owain was near the edge looking over what seemed to be an endless drop.

"_Now the powers and skills that are left behind vary, for you it was that and a few other things, but for other examples: One of the heroes has an arsenal of different weapons in his world but here he is only allowed to bring 5 out of them." Master Hand continued on "However there are a few more powers that you can gain only here- try jumping in the air."_

_**~I did what I was told and I was surprised! (Marth surprised counter: 3) I had jumped higher with less effort than before!~**_

* * *

"Oof!" Morgan landed on the floor.

Robin looked at his daughter "Morgan?"

"Hey father look at what I can do!" She then jumped as high as Marth did.

"We can all do that?"Ingio asked, as he tried to jump high too.

Master Hand (I'm going to call him MH for a while.) continued on

* * *

"_Now once more jump but this time try to make your legs jump again mid-air"_

_**~I stared at him a while before actually doing it. Then I had seen myself jump mid air! How does the law of gravity work here? (Marth surprise counter: 4 this is going to be one high number by the end of the story.)~**_

"_You have three special moves now that have a special signature; that give you more variety in attacking and defense, but I'm going to let you figure out what they are. Don't worry you'll figure it out soon. I'll be moving on to how fighting works here."_

_On the other side of the field, a wire frame appeared._

"_Attack this dummy with everything you got and don't hold back." MH pointed_

_Despite the slashes that would have decapitated enemies in his world, Marth noticed he wasn't able to cut the dummy in half, interestingly he noticed the more he hit and slashed the dummy the more it seem to fly into the air._

"_Ok that is enough. Now I am sure you noticed, but you couldn't cut the dummy, that is how we prevent the death of heroes in here by changing weapons and powerful hits into the ability to lessen gravity around your opponent. Basically the more damaged a hero is in the tourney, the more likely they are to fly out of the arena; that is how you win, by the way, damage your opponent enough to knock them out of the arena. Now one more time hit the dummy with your best shot."_

_**~So far it seemed to make sense, yet how damaging an opponent could knock them out of the ring was very foreign to me. I did one of my strongest slash to the dummy, it went flying faster than any catapult had ever done and more outstanding was the sky exploded once the dummy was out of sight.(6)~**_

"_There, you see when the sky explodes like that it means you've been knocked out. But don't worry there is a limit in the sky around us so if you do get knocked up into the air but don't explode then that means you can still get back to the arena." MH re summoned the wire frame. "Try again."_

_Just like before the wire frame flew away from the attack with lesser speed than from before. Mid flight it started to drop but suddenly jumped from thin air back onto the arena._

"_There you see if you can control yourself before you fly out off the arena it is possible for you to get back up and continue the fight. Those were the rules of how fighting works, now let's go to the rules of the tournament itself. There are many types of matches in different arenas from different worlds. I' am just going over two major matches: Stock and Timed."_

_Marth sat down on the floor he had a feeling it would be long._

The Shepherds calming down a bit more and understanding of them seeing but not participating in the events gathered around Marth and also sat down on the floor, some stood and decided to listen. Tiki took the spot closest to her friend.

"_In Stock you have __**lives**__ meaning the amount of times you can get back onto the arena if you get knocked out. For example, if you have three stocks that means you can only comeback twice because if you're down to your last stock the next knockout is game over for the match." MH simplified as best he could_

"_Next we have Timed, as it suggests the match here is time limited but you have unlimited life. This is how it works: Within the time limit a hero can gains and/or loses points, the person with the most points wins. A point is given when a hero knocks out another hero, a point is lost when a hero is knocked out. So with that say you knock out a hero within the first minute you have gained one point while the other has lost a point, from here you want to avoid losing that point and gaining more points. If the situation were reversed you need to knock out another hero to regain points and prevent yourself from being knocked out again, so basically the same thing either situation."_

_**~Wait but what if…~**_

"_So what happens if they have the same points by the end of the timer?"_

"_Ah I was getting to that. When that happens an overtime match happens its called __**SUDDEN DEATH**__. In this mode one hit could potentially knock you out, so as the name suggest it's a fierce battle to see who can get the first hit- mind you that just because someone is faster doesn't mean that he or she will get that first hit- Also if the match takes too long bombs will fall out of the sky and explode! They won't kill you they will just knock you out instantly so it is also a survival fight."_

"_Bb-bombs? Are you sure it won't hurt?"_

"_Actually you can still feel pain even though you can't lose a single drop of blood here, so they will hurt but you will be instantly healed after each knockout so it happens momentarily."_

"_Now I will explain items; you see sometimes in a fight, random items will appear from above usually they will help you have advantage in the fight so it's best to pick one up when you see it despite its foreign look. Also some items have a negative effect if you were to pick them up but it's usually random so I can't really explain which is which. Here are some examples: a ray gun, it's the equivalent to a crossbow only much more efficient; Food, that's right food, some food will drop on the field and despite that its clean and healthy to eat it also heals the pain from the damage you take in the fight; and one last example is the beam sword for those that don't have weapons gaining this one will give you a momentary blade, if you had it you can fight with two weapons at once. There are many more items with unique abilities but I'm not going to spoil much every other hero had to learn themselves or by other veteran heroes who came to this tourney earlier, so you either learn by yourself or ask around I'm sure they will explain things to you."_

"_Did you get all that?" MH seemed to finally finish explain the basics._

"_Yes I understand now." Marth stood up._

"_Good now it's time for your first fight. I will be seeing you after it good luck! *snaps self*_

_=Hyrule Temple (melee)=_

_Marth was found on the upper right corner below the two floor columns._

_**~I took a look at my surroundings; I was in some temple- no I was on a temple in the sky! I never asked if falling or being knocked out hurt, though he did say I would heal immediately after.~**_

"_Hey… do you guys hear something?" Chrom said so he and the others looked toward the broken standing pillar and saw someone unique._

_**~He was obviously my opponent. I looked at him for a moment he wore all green and had pointy ears. Was he a Manakete? But what surprised me more was the blade he held, it seemed to have an aura similar to that of Falchion! Another Blade of Light?!~**_

"_Are you the new Warrior?" He spoke._

_Marth drew his blade and answered "Yes my name is Marth, Prince of Altea."_

_The green warrior smiled "My Name Is Link! Hero of Hyrule!" He jumped high into the air, he was going to strike! _

"_Welcome to Super Smash Brothers!"_

_He shouted as he did his aerial down on Marth, but Marth dogged with a roll toward the center of the stage. Marth charged at Link, but he instantly retreated as he saw Link reading his bow. Taking cover behind the pillar where Link was standing awhile ago, Marth watched as arrows flew at amazing speed past the pillar, he felt the arrows go into the other side of his cover and felt getting hit by one of them would hurt. He was going to wait for Link to give an opening but Link knew better, he tossed one of his bombs at one side of the pillar forcing Marth to move out the other side, he aimed his bow at the other side of the pillar hoping to see Marth take cover from the bomb. _

_Marth saw the bomb and immediately saw the trap, in one quick scan he found away to avoid the alternative. He kneeled and timed the bomb; the moment the fuse almost went off he jumped as high as he could. Link also timing the bomb, shot an arrow at the opposite side of where he thought Marth would be. When the arrow hit nothing and the bomb went off he wondered where the new warrior went… until a shadow appeared on top of him._

_Marth had done something unexpected and tricky: the exact moment the bomb went off while he was in mid jump he double jumped at the exact moment the force of the bomb did and was quickly boosted high into the sky. While Marth was surprised (7) that worked, he quickly regained his composure and finally started his counter attack. Link dogged away from the attack but was now close to the edge. He put away his bow and drew his sword and shield. The sword duel was amazing, but the sharper fighters noticed that Link seemed to lack certain discipline in his fighting style hinting to them he was self trained, despite that he was able to keep up with Marth's obviously faster style of fighting. In one moment when Marth tried to stab him, Link saw the opportunity and shield bashed Marth in the face._

* * *

Meanwhile with the Shepherds they had seen the fighting while most glued their eyes to the duel Priam walked to Yen'fey seizing the opportunity to talk about the new hero.

"So what do you think?"

"His sword play is mediocre at best… but he has great discipline and good patience besides that he is very well rounded with all of those other weapons he wields" Yen'fey commented

"Yea I figured out as much, wish I could be the one fighting him." Priam noted.

* * *

_Then all the spectators saw something odd: rather than pushing back Marth after the shield bash; Link took that moment to throw some odd stick in a different direction. Marth regained his composure and continued his attack. Link stopped fighting back and hid behind his shield, Marth took notice of this and instantly upped his attack he kept pushing Link closer to the edge of the arena._

_Remember that stick? It was coming back! Link's trusty boomerang was heading toward the too busy to notice Marth who was close to pushing Link off the edge. Link was good with planning; he stopped using his blade so he could charge up his famous, powerful spin attack and he was waiting for the moment his boomerang made contact. When Marth heard something moving in the air, he turned his head around and saw the stick flying toward him! He dogged it in the last second, but when he did Link jumped towards Marth and unleashed the attack. Marth was in the air and in pain when he got hit but the combo wasn't over! Reaching the ground before his opponent, Link used his hookshot to tie Marth and pull him toward him. When he got close Link finished his combo by kicking Marth toward the edge._

_Quickly regaining his control Marth air jumped and caught the edge he climbed up to see Link readying his bow again. Marth knew he was fighting against a smart opponent he needed some edge to give him an advantage or else this would be a one-sided fight. Then he noticed something on a rock behind Link, a sword handle, it looked like the beam sword MH had shown him earlier. (This appeared while Link was doing his combo) Marth risked it and he charged strait towards Link, narrowly dogging his arrows, and when he came close, Link rolled behind him and readied his sword and shield, then he noticed what Marth was really after. Marth held two blades in his hands and charged at Link, since Marth had an extra blade and was much faster with both of his weapons; he had finally broken through Link's defense, the longer the assault went the more heavy hits and openings Link was making and taking. Marth finished it when he used a dual slash at Link causing him to fly off but since there wasn't an explosion, Link was seen coming from the ledge. _

"_Not bad warrior…*huff huff* Your really good…" Link said_

"_You… .too…*wheeze*" Marth then threw away the beam sword because it ran out of power._

_*catching his second wind* "I'm going to have to end this here!" Link charged at Marth. Marth was ready for his attack but both became distracted by a voice in the sky._

"_**5!"**_

_Link stopped and looked at the sky "What?! (__**"4!"**__) This Match was Timed!?"_

_Another voice from the sky came; it was MH "Crazy! (__**"3!"**__) I told you one stock not timed!"_

"_**2!"**_

_The new voice assumed to be Crazy (Hand) said rather Quickly "Ihavealonganddetailed (__**"1!"**__) explanationtowhythathappened!"_

"_**TIME!"**_

_The field reset with both Marth, near the edge again and Link on top of the pillar he was on._

_The voice then said __**"SUDDEN DEATH! GO!"**_

_Link wasted no time he immediately went toward the cave and went below the top floor of the arena. Marth quickly followed, but as he did he heard explosions coming from behind him; bombs were appearing from right above him!_

* * *

"Woah this seems dangerous" Robin noted as he saw Marth run into the cavern Link escaped earlier.

"Kind of glad we're not in this situation" Chrom seemed nervous, explosions were all around them. "They are getting close to us…"

"I'm sure we will be fine father after all were not part of thi-" Lucina was trying to calm down her father but a bomb blew up near her and exploded! And Lucina was sent flying to the other side of the arena!

"In Naga's Name!? The bombs can affect us?!" Robin cried as Chrom went after Lucina.

Soon more bombs appeared above the Shepherds and they all panicked and ran in almost every direction.

While mass hysteria was happening with the Shepherds let's focus in between Marth and Link.

* * *

_The duel was intense; whenever the two got close they would clash metal for only an instant and immediately back away to avoid the bombs. Knowing that at the rate things were going, Link risked himself and stood still, looking up yet keeping track of Marth. Marth seeing this didn't want whatever Link was planning and charged at him avoiding bombs. Link was sweating he looked up again and saw one bomb right above him; he quickly jumped and motioned his sword in an arch, he had used his sword to hit the bomb and it flew towards Marth! Marth could only widen his eyes as the Bomb-omb (he didn't know the name of it and wondered why it looked like a person) exploded infront of him sending him flying out of the ring._

"_**GAME!"**_

_Back in the black pocket dimension Link and Marth reappeared. MH and a new left hand (Crazy) entered in to meet them._

* * *

Now while this was happening lets go back to the Shepherds. They were all healed and wel- no "well" is not a good word to describe them.

They were all covered in soot, they were healed alright but unlike Marth and Link they weren't cleaned.

"We phased through people here but not with explosions?! That doesn't make any sense!" Chrom complained and dusted himself off while helping his daughter up to her feet.

"I think the book just hates us that's the only thing I can think of" Robin clutching and whacking his head, his hearing kind of broke when he was near all those explosions and it was slowly returning.

"*Huff Huff* At… at least you… didn't *Gasp* have… to… *wheeze* carry someone…" Gerome was seen holding the still fainted Severa who was hung over his shoulder. Even when unconscious, Severa can still make you do things for her.

* * *

"_So Link, what do ya think?" MH asked the Hyrulian._

"_He is good, he will fit in right with all of us!" The green man looked to Marth "Oh just a heads up; more than likely each match whoever you face will usually have the same skill level as you, in order to win you're either going have to do some planning or something risky though you seem to have the idea when you went for that beam sword."_

"_I thank you for the advice" Marth politely bowed and smiled "I enjoyed our fight, is there any way to have a rematch?"_

_MH announced something first "You can but a little later, you both need rest after that. Oh and this other hand here is my brother Crazy Hand (CH). Say hello Crazy."_

_CH grabbed Marth's hand and said "Hello Crazy!"_

_Link and MH(?) facepalmed_

"_Sorry about that. Oh and sorry for Crazy forgetting to set the rules properly."_

"_I told you the Norwegian Leprechauns sold me a hamburger."_

"_Crazy… even if that did happen which didn't… it's not a legitimate excuse for messing up the settings. I asked the others to help you with that!"_

_Link joined in the conversation "You did? We thought you meant give Crazy a bath. He kept holding a sponge and soap and asked every one of us if we were going to Africa to give him a mud bath."_

"…_Crazy did you do that?"_

"_Sandwich!"_

"_Ugh…"_

* * *

"Wow what a cool hand" Morgan commented.

"NO!" Everyone around her yelled that to her.

* * *

"_Umm… it's alright I enjoyed my first fight" Marth replied._

"_Thank you blue man! *gives Marth a pen* Here sign my pinky! I loved you guys in Las Vegas!" CH jubilantly proclaimed._

"_*Slaps CH* No Crazy wrong people, wrong world!" MH sighed "Well it's time to introduce you to all the other heroes. Link, you and Mario show him around later."_

"_Understood" Link agreed._

_MH snapped his fingers and everyone disappeared from the void._

* * *

**And that ends chapter 4, whoa that is longer than I planned it to be.**

**Also means that the entire story is going to be longer than I expected if I plan fighting scenes like that.**

**Oh right so how was the fight scene? Too Much? Too Little? Need the Shepherds to do more than watch in a different area? I can't change much unless I get those reviews. So Please review. Gonna take a break for a while before starting chapter 5. Don't worry it won't be long.**

**Thank you for reading.  
**

**Post note: Hey, I'm going to have to extend that break; I have some important tests by the end of the week and I'm gonna need that whole week to study for it so the story is on hold until approximately ten days. Sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5: Enter the pancake

**Scene: Cloud City Depths/Bespin**

**Me: *In a Luke Skywalker costume and waving a light saber* Hello again reader(s)! Thank you for reading so far in the story; I know I said I was going to take a break, but I felt bad it was to long, so I decided to finish this chapter as quick as possible. Hope you liked the last chapter because I'm going to try to make it just as long. Now for today's skit!**

**Chrom: *Wearing a Darth Vader Costume* Ugh it's so hard to breath with this thing, can I take it off?**

**Me: No.**

**Chrom: Why not?**

**Me: Because if you do you'll end up being crushed by a seventeen-foot tall, pure metal statue of a clown.**

**Chrom: -sighs-**

**Me: Now say the lines. *hides one hand and jumps to hang on some fancy machine***

**Chrom: Obi-wan never told you about your father.**

**Me: He told me enough! He told me you killed him!**

**Chrom: No Luke! … (Me: Say it!) I…Am your father!**

**Me: No. No! It's not true! That's impossible!**

**Chrom: Search your feelings you know it to be true!**

**Lucina(?): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: Lucina?!**

**Lucina: I'm terribly sorry; I had flashes of nightmares in that moment.**

**Me: Oh hahaha. Well this skit is ruined let me just get- *slips and falls* Ahhhh! WHAT THE?! WHERE DID THAT FAN COME FROM?!**

**Chrom and Lucina: *cringe back at the carnage* Ohhh…**

**Lucina: Is he going to be ok?**

**Chrom: I don't know, uh… what we do now? I think he said something about… oh! Right! Disclaimer!**

**I own nothing all characters are owned by Nintendo and Respective Companies Please support the official release.**

* * *

Chapter 5: I'm Not Crazy, You Don't Exist!

Today's rare group is the pack consisting of Emmeryn, Maribelle, Donnel, And Kjelle.

See this rare pack come together to survive the harsh indoors; a beautiful art of nature is being documented before us.

"You Plebian! We trusted you to guide us back to Chrom or track down Robin!" Maribelle wacked Donnel's pothead (snicker).

"Hey don't pick on the weak! It is a dishonorable thing to do especially your own friend!" Kjelle stated.

"Weak? Hey now, I worked real hard on being a warrior in this here army and I'm not weak anymore!" Donnel defended as he fixed his pothead (lol).

Emmeryn sighed, the gentle woman still believed in the rule of no talking in the library and tried to silence her 3 friends… with no avail.

"Simpleton!"

"Bully!"

"I'm not Weak!"

What stopped the three from fighting was another work of nature:

Emmeryn was running away past them.

They had all stared at what had happened; the always calm previous exalt, even when she had lost her memory, Ran away in a hurry almost as if she was afraid of something.

"Err… your ex-Exaltiness?" Donnel mentioned before all three people looked behind them…

And beheld a large, mummified, and black (with a pink heart) teddy bear.

Yep, Teddy Bear, I wish I was kidding.

Little Cyndi once stumbled on to the dark, artificial, and life giving tome section(Why is there something like that in a public library?) and being the little girl she was; tried to read an incantation of a pretty looking book. Needless to say after she (kinda) finished reading what she thought was a kid's book; her teddy, Mr. Huggins, mysteriously vanished never to be seen again…

That is until our most recent group caught its attention.

Then Mr. Huggins smiled a creepy smile and started to sing an eerily familiar song:

"I'll hug you!~

You'll hug me! ~

Then I'll kill your family!~

With a great big crush and a kill from me to you!~

Won't you stay here forever too!~"

Like brave heroes foretold by legend, the trio prepared for the battle of their lives!- oh who am I kidding; they all ran away at breakneck speeds at the direction Emmeryn went.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" unfortunately for them not only did the trio catch up with Emmeryn, so did Mr. Huggins. So while their being chased by a lovable, twisted, and surprisingly nimble teddy of doom; let's go to a new group in the infamous library.

Ooh! Ohh! This group has potential. Let me see; Cordelia, Anna, Tharja, and… Lon'qu?

"This book seems interesting." Anna had taken a random book from the column that had the title: _Make Him Fall for You in a Fortnight._ "I bet I could sell this baby to some poor, desperate, and unfortunate soul who can't get the person of their dreams!" She said this as she showed the book to Cordelia.

"…" Cordelia blushed red and told Anna. "You-you can't steal from the library. Put that book back. Besides, who knows; it may work for that poor soul."

Anna suspiciously eyed Cordelia, but then shrugged and put it back. "So Tharja, how do you know where we are going?"

"…" Tharja stopped for a moment. "I don't."

"What? Then why have you been looking around random corners, searching the tables we pass by, and whispering Robin's name?" Cordelia asked.

"I said; I don't know where I' am going. I was relying on a hex I placed on Robin to find him for us." She said bluntly.

"You placed a hex on him?" a faint voice came from behind the ladies.

Lon'qu was seen at least one corridor away from the ladies, despite that distance, he was sweating bullets… though none of the women were close enough to spot that.

Tharja wondered a little how he heard from that far but answered to Anna and Cordelia, thinking he could hear her just as fine. "Yes, I had used it several times before, but when we entered this place the hex had been pointing in almost every direction, I was checking to see if there was something here that was interfering with it. I was wrong; **everything **here is interfering with it. When I get the chance I would love to test this place for dark spirits and other supernatural experiments. Hehehe…"

Being slightly accustomed to Tharja's… character, Cordelia sighed. "So basically were lost; not only from Robin, but now milord and the rest."

"Hey Tharja? Think you could make one of those experiments into; changing a library to a tour attraction? Think of the money from tourists as they enter the Mysterious Maze of Random Knowledge!" Then Anna looked at Cordelia and gave her idea of the slogan for it. "What will you gain from this enigmatic place?"

"There are legal rules to something like that!" Cordelia scolded. "But maybe you can talk to Gerald about that."

"Ugh!"

The ladies looked at Lon'qu who was on his knees and clamping his ears. They all rushed to him and Cordelia asked "Lon'qu!? Are you alright?"

Lon'qu's head was down but he said "I think I just heard four people screaming at the top of their lungs. I am sure it was Donnel, Kjelle, and Maribelle but I don't recognize the other voice." (Was it Mr. Huggins or Emmeryn? You Decide!)

"Do you know where they are?" Anna asked.

"Yea they are arou-" Lon'qu didn't finish, he realized how close all three women came to him. Now despite the progress he was making, Lon'qu tensed up and ran away from all three of them. He had only gotten around five yards before he tripped on a heavy book and went flying. He saw the title of the book as he tumbled; _The Longest Sentence in the World!_ (Not to be confused with: The World's Longest Sentence.) Then he landed/tumbled into something soft, when he got up, he had landed on the pile consisting of Virion, Yarne, and Sumia.

"I'm no expert." Tharja started. "But that's not the three you mentioned a little while back." She said as Lon'qu got up.

"Anna, do healing staves work on unconscious people?" Cordelia asked.

"You know I never really tried it." Anna pulled out a mend staff and tried it on the trio.

"Ugh… What happened?" Virion awoke.

"Are those monstrous bees gone?" Yarne got up and went hiding behind Lon'qu as he looked around.

"That was definitely one of my more painful trips yet." Sumia rubbed her back. Apparently, she really bent outward when falling down the now disappeared staircase. "Hey where is the staircase we fell down?"

"What staircase?" Lon'qu asked.

"Didn't you see one? The three of us fell down from one, that's why we were in a pile." Yarne answered.

"No. Are you sure you all didn't get hit by a heavy book in the head? You're all near by a pile right there." Cordelia pointed out.

"You didn't see one? But we were having our heads fall on it for at least four minutes!"

"So despite thinking of a mysterious staircase, you do admit to having a head injury."

"Well… I guess." Yarne finished his conversation with Cordelia.

"My word, this is one messy area, the rest of this blasted library was clean and organized-wait that word doesn't fit, I'll just say clean. But here all of these books seemed to be gathered here." Virion noted as he looked around.

He was right; in one random pile it was a bunch of heavy and big books, in another there was a pile on wyvern mating and memory loss studies, lastly there was a small pile that had a list of history files with an open white book nearby.

"What a fancy looking book!" Anna said as she tried to pick it up, thinking she could sell it.

Re-used sequence: bright, people-stealing light.

Now with a re-emptied area in the library, let us get back with-

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Who interrupted me? Oh Emmeryn and the others passed by the book and their still being chased by . Aww, he is so cute and fast with those stubby legs of his… In a "I'm going to make your death as painful as possible, while traumatizing you by smiling and singing" kind of way…

Ok, I am getting out of topic; now let's get back to-

Hey is that Gauis, Cynthia, and Nowi over there? Hey! They just walked by… screw it I'll get to them next chapter. Now to da good stuff!

* * *

_Area: ? _

_**~I found myself in a wondrous place, in a white and clean theater, but as I took a better look I noticed how grand the place truly was; It was bigger than any castle that I have ever seen, the rows of seats would stretch as far as the eye could see and probably beyond. As I turned around I noticed a colossal, black, and rectangular glass making me feel miniscule. Then I heard a voice, which snapped me back to my senses (surprise counter: 8 you thought I forgot didn't you?)~**_

"_Surprised?"_

"_Oh Link. What is this place?"_

"_This is Smash Theater."_

_=Smash Theater=_

"_It is pretty big isn't it? When I first came here, I shot an arrow to see how far it would go."_

"_This place is endless," Marth was in awe._

"_Yeah, you see this is where Master Hand says he gets his business from. Every single seat here is reserved for someone in a different world." Link re-scanned the endless, horizon of seats._

"_What? How does that work?"_

"_Well he tried to explain once but it was so confusing. I think it's a dimensional traveling thing, but from what we have gathered; there is one unique world out there, one that knows about all of us: past, present, even future and even some details in our adventures that we have missed. Despite knowing so much, this entire world is the one that wanted us to meet and duel each other for sport. The seats are connections; Master Hand told us that this theater is always being used, even now as I speak, he said that when this person sits down and _watches _us, they have an odd device that is attached to a smaller, black glass in their world; with this can change our fights… somehow. I guess one example would be our fight but instead of timed it was stock and you would have won. It always gets so confusing here, so we just say; it's some inter dimensional thing."_

"…" _Marth was scratching his head._

"_Yea, sorry about that, but we try not to think about it so much" Link walked toward the black glass. "So come on! I bet the others are waiting to meet you." Then when Link touched the glass, he walked right through it, leaving ripples in the screen as he went through._

* * *

"So did anyone understand a word of that other world thing?" Ingio asked as he was scratching his head.

"Ugh no, my head is hurting and more than it usually does when I try to bang my head on a post" Morgan was clutching her head.

"What a sight, this place really seems to go on forever." Lucina noted

"Hey, Marth had just entered through the glass." Robin noted, as the scene around them changed once more.

* * *

_=?=_

_**~After stepping through the glass, I had entered in what seemed to be a grand mansion. There were moving mosaic glass art in some odd shaped metal containers, which were as big as me. **_(Marth and the others still don't know what a computer is; I'm totally expecting that explanation to be tedious.)_** I was in awe of such magic and the area around us, it was that of a grand dancing hall, it shamed my childhood memories of the grand ball dances in Altea.~**_

"_Welcome to the Smash Mansion!" Link spread out his arms as he stood in front of Marth._

_=Smash Mansion=_

"_Wow this place is so amazing… so where are the others?"_

"_Oh, they are right- … where are they? They were here before I entered the theater."_

_Master Hand and Crazy Hand appeared in front of them._

"_Crazy, tell them what you told me…" Master Hand sounded frustrated._

"_I told you the Norwegian Leprechauns sold me a hamburger."_

"_The other thing I asked you Crazy!" Master Hand shouted._

"_Oh right when I sent Link into his fight, there was a slight miscalculation on the time thingy" Crazy Hand said this, as he was facing a wall away from everyone._

"_In other words: Crazy sent your fight into the future, it is now 5:00 A.M." Master Hand translated._

_True enough, when everyone looked out the window it looked like it was almost dawn._

"_What?!" Link shouted. "No one saw the fight?"_

"_*sigh* You see when you entered the arena, Crazy had timed the match to play later, not immediately, when everyone noticed the match wasn't playing, they all became worried, but Crazy said it would play soon. His idea of soon, was nineteen hours. So everyone pretty much did what they usually did, and fell asleep eventually trying to wait for you." Master Hand explained the situation. "Oh and the fight was recorded, so they will see it later."_

"_? Wait, so where were you watching Master Hand?" Marth asked._

"_Crazy and I, watch matches from a different pocket dimension. We host each battle, because we have to summon items from random places; from time to time in each arena." Master Hand said this as he pointed and waved his index finger. "Since it's almost morning, go to the kitchen now; Peach, Mario, and Luigi should be helping each other prepare breakfast. That's a good way to start introducing Marth to the others here and Mario can join you later to help Link give Marth a tour of this place."_

"_Alright, you heard the hand Marth, follow me." Link exited into a left corridor and Marth followed him _(Also the Shepherds did too.)

* * *

"My word, look out there!" Lucina pointed out to the windows.

When everyone looked out the windows, Marth's narration started to speak.

* * *

_**~The hallway was long; as I was walking with Link, I couldn't help but notice the outside of the mansion: We seemed to be stationed on a hill, and in the front of the mansion, there seemed to be a pasture that went on. It had such a calming atmosphere, compared to all of the places I have traveled through. But as I was walking, I became curious.~**_

"_Link?"_

"_Yep?"_

"_What are Mario and the others going to be like?" Marth noticed a big and silly grin on Link's face as he finished saying this._

"_They are __**family**__," Link simply said as he walked into a blue door with the word: "_Kitchen_"._

_Inside, one could see a grand row of tables, filled with different cooking utensils and electronics. In one row, there were only sinks and cleaning stations, in another there were knives of different shapes and sizes nearby copping blocks and in one row it was all cooking stoves. There were four people on the stoves: Two beautiful and dressed up ladies, with two small men with matching clothes in different colors. When Link opened the door, all the earlier people looked at who had just entered._

"_Link!" all four of them put away their utensils, mittens, aprons, chef hat, bowls, and… a flamethrower?_

_A tall and elegant woman, with the same ears as Link, was the first to reach Link and hug him. "I was so worried about you."_

_Link's face flashed red when hugged by the woman. "Zelda, I'm fine." He obviously wanted to push her away, but refrained from doing so because he thought that would hurt her feelings._

_Zelda eventually let go of Link and another woman, elegant and pretty, asked "Link, is this the new hero?"_

_Marth was baffled at what happened; he panicked as to how to introduce himself to these people. _

"_I am Prince Marth of Altea. I am honored to meet all of you." He bowed; he mentally slapped himself thinking he was too formal, even more than usual. _

_But to his surprise (9) everyone, even Link, bowed back in respect to him._

"_Wow this is a first." The moderately small, green man said. "This is the first time a prince entered this tournament." _

_The small red man walked up to Marth and held out his hand. He was wearing a clean white glove and to Marth, it almost looks like Master and Crazy's glove. "My name is Mario; I am from the Mushroom Kingdom, nice to meet you!" Marth reached out and shook hands with Mario._

* * *

"Wow he is…" Chrom threaded lightly on what he wanted to say about Mario.

"He is short and round compared to Teach!" Vaike, you oaf, if only you knew.

* * *

"_Oh right, my name is Luigi. I am Mario's younger brother." The taller of the two siblings said._

"Younger? But isn't he is taller?" Kellam noted, though this time he wasn't sure if people ignored him or not.

"_Younger?" Marth asked._

"_Well I guess I had more of a growth spurt than my brother." Luigi said, scratching his head._

_The Hyrulian woman, that Link called Zelda, introduced herself. "I am Princess Zelda, of Hyrule. It is a… _pleasure_ to meet you."_

* * *

Lucina commented, asking, "She is a princess? How elegant!"

"I sense a powerful essence around her," Tiki said, though she was seen holding her ears, she was probably wondering if Hyrulians were a parallel to Manaketes.

* * *

_Then the other woman, just like Zelda, told her name. "I am Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom." She bowed._

* * *

"You know," Robin started. "that princess reminds me of Emmeryn."

* * *

_Then all four of them said at the same time, what Link said to Marth._

"_Welcome to Super Smash Brothers!"_

_Marth was in awe (10), these people were heroes and champions in their world, yet they were so friendly, so approachable, the longer he stayed here the more he realized he was glad he made the decision to come here._

"_Hey, we were making pancakes for everyone this morning, Link? Marth? Want to help out?" Princess Peach asked_

"_Sure," Link said._

"_What are _pancakes_?" Marth asked cluelessly._

"_Okay, you're definitely helping; you are about to find what was missing in your life!" Link shoved Marth towards the other heroes. Then they all dressed him up with an apron and chef hat, and began teaching him the utensil of this world._

* * *

"… They seem to be having fun." Tiki watched Marth struggle with maple syrup. It then spurted on Luigi.

"What are pancakes? Some kind of cake?" Stahl wondered. He then noticed Link throw a bag of flour at Luigi.

Now the Shepherds noticed that a pre food fight was starting among the Smashers.

* * *

_Luigi threw one of the already finished pancakes at Link, who dodged it and the pancake hit Zelda; who then released a sink hose and sprayed Link, who it missed and hosed Mario; Then Peach, wanting to join the fun; put some batter into a glove, tied it and threw a ballooned glove at Zelda; who dodged it and it hit Link who dropped another pancake into the floor, which Luigi slipped on trying to avoid a pancake to the face from Mario. Then all five of them stopped and immediately looked at Marth._

_He was still squeaky clean, an error that was corrected instantly. Marth then got up, with batter on his face, he wiped some off and began joining in the fun._

_For the first time—in a very, _very_ long time—Marth was having _fun_._

* * *

"That looks like so much fun!" Morgan said as she tried to take one of the pancakes but phased through it. "Aww…"

"You know, I wonder how those bombs were able to affect us if we can't physically touch something here" Robin noted.

"_Oh I magically enhanced them to explode and defy rules of watchamagiging"_

Every one of the Shepherds and the current Smashers looked to see Crazy Hand wearing a night cap.

"Wait, can you see us?!" Chrom asked, but at the same time Mario spoke.

* * *

"_Oh Crazy, think you could help us clean up?"_

"_Oh sure I Love pancakes! Be sure to make a dozen, dozen for me!" _

_Crazy snapped his fingers everything was fixed, well the food were. The Smashers were all still covered in batter, water, and syrup. The pancakes were also quadrupled, more than what they already made._

"_Oh I can't wait to eat them! And of course I can see you guys! My eyes see all!" Crazy Hand proclaimed- wait eyes?_

"_Um Crazy, who are you talking to?" Link asked, as he just finished wiping his face with a towel._

"_Non-existent people." Then he floated away and phased through the door. _

_Don't know why he didn't just poof himself out._

* * *

"Wait, come back! ...Drat he is gone." Robin had questions, but even if he caught Crazy, he still would have those questions and more.

"That… thing… can see us?" Gerome was seen borrowing and sitting on a nearby chair. He finally got stopped carrying something since his whole trip in the library, since Severa woke up and was now talking to Laurent. Thankfully, she had gotten over her random fear of big floating hands.

"Gerome, how are you touching that chair?" Cherche asked.

"I don't care right now."

"_Oops before I forget!" Crazy poofed back in and snapped his fingers._

"Oof!" Gerome phased through the chair.

"_I never liked that chair" Then he poofed out again._

"I… AM… KILLING THAT HAND…" Gerome was still having a bad day.

"I theorize, if you were to damage it enough, the comic energy stored within it would burst out collapsing the nearest universe, or so I theorize." Laurent came over to Gerome and helped him up.

* * *

"_Marth! No! That's dangerous!"_

The Shepherds simply saw Marth holding an odd device.

"_Why what is this?" Marth asked._

"_It is a flame thrower! It has the ability to summon fire!" Luigi said._

"_Why did you guys have it here?" Link asked._

"_Zelda was planning to use that thing on Crazy Hand for making you disappear." Peach said._

"_What?"_

"_I was worried about your safety." Zelda said looking embarrassed._

"_Wait, Marth NOT THE TRI-"unfortunately it was too late for Mario as Marth accidently pressed the trigger._

* * *

The flames surrounded everywhere; the Shepherds were worried about the Smashers. As they all panicked, the entire kitchen was in flames.

"What a powerful device! It's small but can rival an Archfire, even without magic!" Say'ri said as she looked at what was being scorched.

"But what of the others? They might have been all burned alive." Yen'fey was looking in the direction the Smashers were previously in.

"Wait! Master Hand said they can't die here!" Chrom remembered.

"But they still feel pain!" Robin quickly answered.

Suddenly all of the flames in the room stopped burning and immediately were sucked into the palms of Mario.

It took a while, but the Shepherds and Marth realized what happened.

"WHAT?!" The Shepherds all said in surprise.

* * *

_**~I-I…What happened?!(11)~**_

_Link, Zelda, and Luigi sighed in relief. Mario and Peach helped Marth up and dusted off the melted flamethrower._

"_Are you alright Marth?" Peach asked._

"_Wha-what just happened now?!" Marth was flabbergasted._

"_Oh right that is my power: I am a pyrokinetic, meaning I can control and manipulate fire." Mario explained as he sparked fire at the tips of his gloves and made it dance around his arm._

"_You can control flames?" Marth asked._

"_Actually, I can only control my own flames. If I were to fight something that breathes fire, for example, I can't control its fire. You see in my world, there are special plants and fungi that give you a unique momentary power; some give you the ability to breathe underwater, some give you the power of flight, but one of the most iconic in our kingdom, and my personal favorite; the Fire Flower, it gives pyrokinesis. I have used that item so much; a small course of its power runs through my veins. I can summon fire from my hand and throw them at my enemies, however since I'm here the power has weakened." Mario finished explaining._

* * *

"Weaker?" Vaike said as he hung his mouth open.

"Whoa! Shame on me for underestimating my opponents! Had I fought him just now, I would have been burned alive! To think such warriors existed!" Priam stated finding a new interest.

* * *

_Marth, a little overwhelmed, said. "That sounds so different form my world. Powers like that are accessible to anyone in your world?"_

_Peach answered. "Yes anyone can use it but it usually used in emergency or convenience. In one story I heard; one used a flight item to help his son and his friend take down a toy stuck in a tree."_

"_I am surprised (12) such power is free for everyone in your world." Marth said._

"_Oh, the items have one drawback; to them if you get hurt or injured, the power disappears." Luigi finished explaining. "Though, when Master Hand brought some of those items, he changed it to a time limit."_

"_Some of those items are here?" Marth questioned._

"_Yes, you know those exploding bombs in our fight? Those were from Mario's world." Link joined in._

"_Your World sounds amazing Mario." Marth said. "Wait, you said you can only control your fire right? How did you control the machine's fire?"_

"_Oh about that, I actually had to add in my own fire into those flames. That way, I was able to control all the flames just now, and I can only do that when the flames are from tools, I can't do that trick if something living breathes fire, I'm guessing there is some magic to that power." Mario explained. "And just wait till you hear the others' worlds." Mario continued. "And I don't think you heard of Link's world yet have you? Also we still don't know anything about Altea."_

"_Oh then, I would be glad to tell you all, of my homeland." Marth was excited to talk about his home._

"_Um sorry to interrupt, but I think we need to re bake the pancakes again." Peach finished saying._

_Then the Smashers looked around them, they saw all of the pancakes burned balck._

"_Well then, let's get back to work people! Chop, chop!" Link said._

"_Chop chop?" Marth asked Luigi_

"_It is an expression he learned here, you're going to learn a lot of foreign expressions here; just don't bring them out with you." Luigi replied._

_So the Smashers went on re baking the pancakes while the Shepherds, recovering from shock, took the time to listen to the Smashers explaining the utensils and equipment to Marth._

* * *

=Later in the Dining Hall=

The Shepherds and Marth were following the Smashers as they entered the Dining Hall. They were surprised that they left all the food in the kitchen, even though it was meant for so many people in breakfast. Zelda explained to Marth, that someone waiting in the dining hall would help with carrying all of them.

When they got there, they were in awe of what they beholden. (13)

There was some kind of man sized cat, purple with no fur (I think), he had a cold look in his eyes, and most of all he was floating!

"_Mewtwo, could you please bring the pancakes in order?" Peach asked._

"_Alright." Mewtwo had no mouth, but spoke similarly to Master and Crazy Hand, he spoke as if he was in your mind. He then disappeared into thin air, much like both hands. He reappeared with all the pancakes floating right behind him, he then sent it over to the table and everything around him floated and fixed itself. _

_Marth was surprised (14) and asked. "How did you do that?"_

"_Oh, is he the new hero? Allow me to introduce myself, I' am Mewtwo." The being simply said._

"_Excuse me… but what are you?" Marth asked._

"_Well… you didn't expect this tournament to be only humans, did you?"_

"_I… I really didn't know what to expect…"_

"_Fair enough; in my world, I am known as a Pokémon. A species diverse and capable of unique powers, with me, I have the ability of telekinesis, the ability to move objects with my mind and just like the hands, I can hear what others are thinking." Mewtwo explained. _

"_I'm just so surprised, (not counted) that such creatures here, are beyond the imagination in my world." Marth stated._

"_Well, just a heads up then; I'm not the only non-humanoid here." Mewtwo took a plate off the table and teleported out._

"_I'm really glad he is more willing to talk to people, when he first came here, he barely spoke." Peach said._

"_Hey Marth and Link, I never asked but how was the fight?" Zelda asked._

"_Oh great, granted Crazy messed up as usual, it went really well. Master Hand said it was recorded." Link replied._

"_Can we see it now, then?" Mario went to a nearby computer._

"_I have been meaning to ask, what is that thing?" Marth pointed to the computer._

"_This is a computer; basically it is used for convenience and information. A computer is a device that can hold a lot of information and can do several other purposes, like record and search. It is usually hard to explain the computer, to none tech-savvy worlds, so instead, I'm just going to show you how it works." Mario pressed a few keys._

_The computer showed Marth's and Link's fight; after pressing a few more buttons, Mario moved the fight, from the computer to the main screen of the dining hall._

"_It's still going to be a while, before the others show up… Hey, Marth?" Mario asked as the fight was going on in the main screen in the dining hall._

"… _How was this showing our fight? How was it moved? How were the hands able to capture this? How-" Marth was baffled, and confused to the technology._

_Link gave a hard slap to the back of Marth and said. "Hey don't worry; Zelda and I were like that when we first came here. The idea of technology is so different from magic but don't worry you'll get it. Hey Mario! I have an idea." Link then went to the computer and paused the fight, right when Marth was attacking Link with dual sabers. _

"_What is it?" Mario asked._

"_Let's save the video, for when the rest come a little later." Link was explaining. "Right now, we are free to challenge Marth; before everyone in the mansion starts testing him out." Then as if on cue, all four of them looked at Marth with an evil grin._

"_Umm… what do you mean by test?" Marth asked nervously. _

"_It' is simple really: you are going to battle every one of the combatants." Peach mysteriously took a parasol out of nowhere and held it over her head._

"_A-all…of them?" Marth was getting tense._

"_Don't worry Marth; it is not as bad as it sounds…" Mario was retyping something on the computer. The main screen in the dining hall then showed an image of an empty field._

"_So… what is going on with the-" Marth was about to ask, before he was interrupted by Luigi._

"_Bro! I wanted to fight him first!"_

"_Ha! Mario, I didn't know you had such side to you. Hey, Marth! You're going to need a lot of patience for this fight!" Link suddenly said._

"_Huh? Wha-" Poor Marth was interrupted again by suddenly appearing on a green battlefield, with an odd symbol of a white and red ball in the center and two floating platforms._

_=Pokémon Stadium=_

_Marth carefully inspected the environment; in the distance he saw what appeared to be a large colosseum and to his right he saw another large screen, though this time it had something written on it._

Current Stage

Normal

Combatants

Marth Mario

Time

00:00 00

_Marth then drew his blade, as he heard a thud from the other side of the field. He then saw Mario in a fighting stance._

"_So, Marth…" Mario started. "Show me what you've got! Let's a go!" He then charged at Marth._

* * *

**There.**

**Done with Chapter 5, sorry it came so late, had some test I needed to study for.**

**Well after this week, I should be able to upload in my usual speed, but now I have a new story to write along with this one. So it may be slower than expected. **

**Now, some things I want to mention in my plan for the Smashers: I plan to alter their powers a little, maybe buff every one of them to make fights longer and probably more exciting. **

**Example with Mario: I had him have more control and power over fire and a few more examples later in his fight with Marth.**

**Link: He shoots arrows faster, and a little sharper in figuring out how to fight opponents. Kind of like how he fights against dungeon bosses, with more tactical analyzing than just random slashing.**

**But to me; I finished this chapter in a hurry, so it may not be as good and well thought of as the other chapters. (I prepare this stuff?)**

**I can't know for sure, unless I get those reviews in how to make my story better.**

**So thank you for your time and please Review.**


End file.
